Sesenta y nueve sobras Rizzles (M 18)
by SASHANGIE
Summary: [M 18] Jane Rizzoli y Maura Isles son invitadas a un evento solidario para, con una galería de cuadros y una cena, reunir la mayor cantidad posible de dinero y sin ánimo de lucro. El mismo día del evento Jane está enfadada con Maura por algo que escuchó y es ahí cuando la forense decide que…
1. Caricias bajo la mesa

**Fic:**_** "Sesenta y nueve sobras Rizzles"**_

**Importante****: **El título del fic no tiene nada que ver con la trilogía que en estos momentos posiblemente podéis tener en mente. Se me ocurrió este título para el fic y me gustó.

_No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen a lo largo del fic, sí de la historia que leeréis a continuación. Fic calificado como M (+18) por su posible contenido sexual y vocabulario soez._

**Sinopsis:**

Jane Rizzoli y Maura Isles son invitadas a un evento solidario para, con una galería de cuadros y una cena, reunir la mayor cantidad posible de dinero y sin ánimo de lucro. El mismo día del evento Jane está enfadada con Maura por algo que escuchó y es ahí cuando la forense decide que…

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo: 01<strong>

**23:35 de la noche. Localización: cena benéfica, mesa 38.**

Es la cuarta copa de vino y la forense actúa. Por debajo de la mesa, Maura pone su mano bastante arriba y en la parte interior de uno de los muslos de Jane guiñándole el ojo y consiguiendo así una mayor provocación que deja sin palabras a la detective.

— ¿Ocurre algo Rizzoli? —Preguntó Margaret, una de las máximas encargadas que hacia posible eventos benéficos como el de esta noche.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo Jane algo desorientada.

Maura le acababa de meter mano sin inmutarse lo más mínimo e incluso sonriéndole en modo de burla. Jane estaba enfadada con la forense pero a esta última parecía no importarle eso.

—Que sí le ocurre algo señora Rizzoli —Repitió Margaret amablemente—. De repente su rostro se ha puesto algo pálido y hasta juraría que ha dado un pequeño brinco en su asiento.

—Sí, yo también lo he notado —Dijo Maura—. ¿Te preocupa o incomoda algo, Jane?

"_¿¡En serio!?_" pensó Jane totalmente incrédula con las palabras de Maura. Se tomó unos segundo más y respondió _saliendo del paso_.

—No, no, estoy bien —Hizo una pequeña pausa y añadió con unas sonrisa—. Tan solo siento un poco de calor aquí dentro —Dijo sonriendo para tranquilizar a los presentes de aquella mesa.

— ¿Por qué no sales fuera y tomas el aire? Seguro que le sentará bien.

—Sí, me vendrá bien. Gracias Margaret —Dijo Jane poniéndose en pie.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —Preguntó Maura quien después de todo parecía no tener límites.

—Por favor, adelante.

Respondió Jane ocultando su todavía incredulidad hacia el comportamiento de la forense. A pesar de conocerla desde hace años, Jane desconocía ciertas facetas de Maura y desde luego que esta era una de ellas.

— ¿Que ha pasado para que Jane Rizzoli se quede sin habla? —Preguntó Maura cuando ambas salieron a la zona del jardín, no estaban solas y tenían que medir sus palabras y tono de voz.

Jane agarró el brazo de Maura apretándole un poco y consiguiendo que esta caminase hasta donde ella quería, una parte separada de los demás invitados que también estaban alrededor del jardín.

— ¿¡Se puede saber que estás haciendo Maura!? —Preguntó seriamente.

—Cosas que te gustan Jane —Respondió agitando el brazo y logrando zafarse de Rizzoli—. Y para tu información voy a seguir haciéndolo hasta llevarte al borde de tu límite y que así tengas que pedirme desesperadamente que nos vayamos a mi casa —Sonrió divertidamente mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— ¿¡Estás loca!?

— ¡Oh, vaya! Parece que a la detective Rizzoli solo le gustan los juegos cuando ella es la que tiene el control —levantó una ceja—. Interesante…

— ¡Basta Maura! Estamos delante de cientos de invitados y más de la mitad son amigos íntimos del teniente Cavanaugh. ¿Quieres que nos abran un expediente y nos suspendan de por vida en el trabajo?

— ¿Quieres que pare? De acuerdo Jane, si me dices por qué de repente no quieres estar conmigo te prometo que se acabaron los juegos como el de la mesa.

Silencio, eso fue todo lo que Maura obtuvo por parte de una enfadada Jane.

— ¿Nada? —Preguntó Maura— Bien, entonces no bajes la guardia porque pienso terminar con tu paciencia hasta conseguir que me des una explicación y me digas a que viene tu cambio de actitud conmigo.

—Escúchame muy bien Maura —Volvió a agarrarle del brazo pegándola de frente contra ella—, no voy a jugarme mi trabajo por ti después de escuchar cómo le decías a tu amiga Arizona que jamás estarías con alguien como yo. ¿Y sabes qué? casi lo prefiero porque, ¡yo sí que jamás estaría con una idiota infeliz y amargada como tú!

Fue ahí cuando Maura lo entendió todo. Unas palabras fuera de contexto habían provocado un mal entendido por parte de Jane. Aquella conversación con Arizona si había tenido lugar pero Maura no dijo exactamente lo que Jane había citado anteriormente.

* * *

><p>Jane se encontraba en la parte de la galería contemplando uno de los cuadros que ya había sido comprado por una cantidad bastante alta de dinero.<p>

—Dicen que han pagado mucho por este cuadro —Dijo Maura deteniéndose a su lado y mirando al cuadro—. ¿Hablamos Jane?

—No entiendo de arte y créeme que no estoy interesada en que me sueltes un rollo de los tuyos para explicarme qué tipo de pintura es.

Respondió Jane sin quitar la mirada del cuadro. Ambas hablaban en un tono de voz normal escasos diez minutos después de su última conversación juntas.

—Sabes que no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar. ¿Por qué no mejor vamos y hablamos fuera de aquí? —Maura extendió la mano ofreciéndosela.

— ¿Por qué no mejor desapareces de mi vista para siempre? Y baja esa mano, hay gente alrededor que está mirando y te ves ridícula.

Con delicadeza agarró la mano de Jane y la miró a los ojos.

—Cariño, por favor —Insistió Maura—, es importante para mí que hablemos.

Después de un silencio entre ambas Jane aceptó y caminó siguiendo a la forense. Salieron del lugar donde se celebraba el evento para llegar al parking que estaba al aire libre y a unos cuarenta metros de distancia.

* * *

><p>—Aquí tendremos algo más de intimidad. Adelante, dime que quieres saber y te lo digo —Prometió Maura viendo como Jane se apoyó en el coche.<p>

—Si no recuerdo mal eres tú quien quería hablar así que adelante, te escucho —Jane se cruzó de brazos mirándola.

—Vale. Antes dijiste que escuchaste una conversación entre Arizona y yo, ¿cierto? pues solo tengo que decir que ha sido un mal entendido.

— ¡_Ja_! —Jane negó con la cabeza en forma de ironía—. ¿Crees que soy una cría de tres años? Escuche muy bien como le decías textualmente: "_jamás estaría con alguien como Jane_".

— ¿Y qué más sabelotodo?

— ¿¡Eso te parece poco Maura!? No sé a qué estás jugando conmigo pero desde luego no voy a permitirlo. Es más, esta conversación se ha terminado.

Jane apoyó todo su peso sobre sus propias piernas para incorporarse y acto seguido empezar a caminar.

—No hemos terminado Jane.

Maura la sujetó del brazo e hizo que volviese a apoyarse contra el coche sin ser brusca. Se puso frente a ella colocando ambas manos en cada lado de la cintura de Jane y la miró a los ojos. Estaban a poca distancia de separación.

—Arizona y yo hablábamos de otra cosa —Explicó la forense—. Ella sabe lo que siento por ti y quiso ayudarme. Me recomendó una _escapada romántica _para ti y para mí. Me dijo que te propusiese irnos a una cabaña alejada de aquí, que eso nos iba a sentar bien para darnos cuenta de una vez por todas que nuestra relación va en serio… —es interrumpida.

—Y fue ahí cuando le dijiste con otras palabras que preferías irte con otra en lugar que conmigo —Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó—. No tienes que justificarte Maura, nosotras estamos empezando a tener una relación estable pero si quieres terminamos y así puedes hacer lo que… —Ahora fue ella la interrumpida.

— ¿Quieres dejar que termine de hablar Jane? No fue ahí cuando le dije que quería irme con otra, fue ahí cuando textualmente le dije que: "_jamás estaría con alguien como Jane_ _**en una cabaña en medio de la nada aunque fuese ella la última persona de la tierra". **_

—No lo estás arreglando Maura —Advirtió.

—Lo sé, dicho así suena mal pero lo dije porque te recuerdo que esta mañana tú y yo discutimos al no estar de acuerdo en las pruebas de un caso. Entonces hablé con Arizona y en ese momento te odiaba como te odio cuando peleamos por tonterías que luego de cuatro minutos ambas olvidamos.

— ¿Has terminado ya? —Preguntó Jane fingiendo que no le importaba su explicación

— ¡Vamos Jane! —Pidió— no seas orgullosa. Escuchaste algo a medias y no pasa nada, todo queda en un mal entendido. ¿Ahora podrías decirme si era la conversación con Arizona el motivo por el cual tu comportamiento hacia mí cambió bruscamente como para no querer ni hablarme?

—Sí, era eso ¿contenta? ¿Podemos ir dentro ya dentro? —Jane enarcó una ceja cuando vio como Maura sonreía— Vaya… ¿te hace gracia? Bien, ahora sí que hemos terminando de hablar, quítate.

Jane quiso apartarla pero ella se lo impidió.

—Escucha, no me rió de ti. Te ves tan tierna al dejar de ser orgullosa que eso me provoca una sonrisa pero de amor, lo prometo —Sonrió de lado— ¿Alguna duda o ya está todo solucionado entre nosotras?

Jane guardó unos segundos de silencio sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos para acto seguido pasar ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Maura.

— ¿Dices toda la verdad respecto a la conversación con Arizona?

—Sí, esa es toda la verdad.

— ¿Entonces si estarías con alguien como yo? —Preguntó aunque en realidad no tenía dudas del amor que Maura le demostraba.

—Ya estoy contigo Jane, te prometo que jamás diría que no quiero estar con alguien como tú. Eres la mejor persona que conozco y cada día me demuestras que hice bien en enamorarme de ti.

Jane sonrió tiernamente. Puso una mano en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Maura y con delicadeza la juntó contra sí para poder besarla apasionadamente.

—Te quiero.

—Yo también —Respondió Maura.

Por fin se olvidaban del resto de invitados, no les importó que algún conocido del teniente Cavanaugh pasase y las viese besándose.

—Jane, perdón por lo sucedido en la mesa frente a todos, pero nos tocó la mesa más aburrida de todas y yo solo quería entretenerme contigo… —Dijo Maura dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa.

—No pidas perdón, realmente me gustó —Admitió—. En realidad creo que es hora de entrar ahí y despedirnos de nuestros conocidos para irnos a tu casa lo antes posible…

Añadió Jane justo antes de juntarla todo lo que pudo contra sí. La besó para acto seguido poner una pierna entre las de Maura y tocar su sexo con la rodilla.

— ¿Por qué seguimos aquí Dra. Isles? —Añadió con voz juguetona.

— ¿Sabes? no pienso perder tiempo despidiéndome de toda esa gente —Dijo Maura buscando las llaves del coche—. Vamos a subir al coche e irnos directamente a mi casa.

—Mmm —gimió Jane a la altura del oído de ella provocándole—, Maura siendo incorrecta —Jane le mordió el labio inferior estirándoselo con los dientes—. ¡No sabes cuánto me pone eso!

Maura no podía actuar con normalidad frente a los besos y caricias subidas de tono por parte de Jane. Finalmente encontró las llaves del coche, abrió. Una vez dentro del coche ambas hicieron todo lo posible por controlar sus ganas de tener sexo hasta llegar a casa. Tardarían aproximadamente quince minutos de viaje pero merecía la pena esperar.

* * *

><p><strong>Por ahora escribí este fic con el fin de un único capítulo, si se me ocurre algo más continuare la historia. ¡Saludos!<strong>


	2. Comentario desafortunado

**¡Hola! Informo que seguiré subiendo capítulos `**_**sueltos**_**´ en este fic pero sin seguir una trama **_**habitual**_**. **

**Bienvenidos y como siempre gracias por vuestras rewies y visitas. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo: 02 <strong>

"_Comentario desafortunado"._

Maura llegó a la planta de la comisaria, tenía algunas pruebas que enseñarles a Jane y McConaughey.

— ¿Y tú Jane? De acuerdo que las mujeres soy mejores que los hombres y bla, bla, bla pero… ¿extrañas algo de la vida con un hombre? —Dijo su compañero el detective McConaughey. Ambos estaban entre broma y broma.

—Mmmmm...Es secreto —Sonrió—. No, creo que nada —Dijo Jane entre risas siguiendo la broma de su compañero.

—"¿_**Crees**_?" —preguntó Maura presa de la incredulidad.

—Uy Jane… —rió—, sé de alguien que se ha quedado sin… — McConaughey omitió la palabra _sexo_ porque estaban en el trabajo. El sí conocía la relación entre ambas.

Jane también rió pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio la sonrisa macabra de Maura.

—Bingo para el detective McConaughey… —Dijo Maura antes de que su teléfono vibrara. Eso significaba que tenía que irse porque había más trabajo en la morgue. Caminó hasta el ascensor.

— ¿¡Que!? No estarás hablando en serio Maura —Jane fue tras ella.

Maura la ignora haciendo caso omiso a las peticiones de Jane. Se subió al ascensor y presionó el botón sin esperar a que Jane entrase.

—Espérame —Puso la mano evitando que las puertas se cerrasen y entró en el ascensor—. Maura, no he dicho nada malo. Hablaba en bromas con McConaughey.

En el interior del ascensor, que ya se había puesto en marcha, solo estaban Jane y Maura.

—Si no has dicho nada malo no tendrías por qué preocuparte, ¿no Jane? —Dijo Maura sin mirarla.

—Tienes razón, por eso no estoy preocupada…

—Te lo voy a preguntar una sola vez —Maura giró la cabeza mirándola seriamente—. ¿Qué es lo que extrañas de los hombres y es tan secreto?

—Nada, lo prometo.

—Jane Clementine Rizzoli —Pronunció Maura en tono amenazador.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad cariño.

Eran más que evidentes los celos de la forense.

—Ahora nos damos un beso y se terminó el mal entendido —Añadió Jane quien se acercó a ella pasando los brazos por la cintura de Maura y pegándose a ella.

—Ahora no me apetece —Dijo Maura sin mostrarle ningún gesto de cariño. Lo único que hacía era retirar la cara al lado contrario de Jane.

—Repito, no extraño nada de los hombres. Además, sabes perfectamente cuando estoy mintiendo o no —Poco a poco y con una sonrisa pícara la acorraló contra la pared del ascensor.

—Detente —Pidió Maura. No ponía resistencia pero tampoco le correspondía.

Sin separarse de ella, Jane pulsó uno de los botones del ascensor haciendo que se parase.

—Estando contigo jamás he necesitado nada de ningún hombre ni de ninguna otra persona —Aseguró diciendo la verdad—. ¿Estas molesta? —Jane se pegó más a Maura y comenzó a darle tiernos besos por el cuello— Bésame.

—No quiero —Dijo. Maura no intentó liberarse del cuerpo de Jane pero sí extendió el brazo pulsando otro botón y poniendo en marcha el ascensor—. Y quítate —pidió sin ser borde—, las puertas se abrirán pronto y pueden vernos.

Jane se dio por vencida, resopló y se separó lo justo para poder mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Vas a dejarme sin sexo? —Pregunta pacientemente.

Maura abrió la boca quedándose totalmente atónita por aquella pregunta.

— ¿¡En serio Jane!? —Le golpeó un brazo no muy fuerte— ¡Lo sabía! Estabas siendo cariñosa solo para no quedarte sin sexo! —La apartó a un lado sin ser muy brusca mientras la fulminó con la mirada.

Las puertas se abrieron y Maura salió con paso ligero del ascensor para ir a la morgue.

—Por supuesto que no lo hacía por el sexo —Contestó Jane.

— ¡Mientes! —Espetó Maura e ignoró sus ruegos para que se quedase.

— ¿Piensas que soy mentirosa? —Preguntó sorprendida viendo cómo su chica se alejaba a lo largo del pasillo. No salió del ascensor.

—No solo lo pienso, ¡es que lo eres! —Dijo sin mirarla.

— ¿Pues sabes qué? Ahora que lo pienso sí que extraño algo de _ellos_. ¡Y es el sexo con hombres! —Añadió Jane— Al menos con ellos no me faltaba sexo.

Realmente no lo pensaba pero en este momento fue lo único que se le ocurrió para molestarla.

Maura se giró volviendo al ascensor mientras que Jane presionaba varias veces el botón para que las puertas del ascensor se cerrasen, no quería discutir.

— ¿¡Eso echas de menos!? —Dijo mirándola y caminando—. Pues te informo y aseguro que a partir de hoy vas a dejar de extrañar el sexo con hombres para empezar a extrañar el sexo conmigo.

Terminó de decir Maura justo antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerrasen con Jane en el interior. Luego con una mano dio un pequeño golpe a las puertas y añadió:

— ¡Y que sepas también que la temporada sin sexo será larga y agonizante! —Las puertas del ascensor estaban cerradas pero sabía que Jane la había escuchado perfectamente.

* * *

><p>Alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde Maura subió y entró a la pequeña cafetería de la planta de comisaria que era exclusivamente para los trabajadores.<p>

—No sé para que las personas nos molestamos en poner nuestros nombres a las cosas que nos pertenecen…

Dijo Maura con bastante ironía después de entrar en la cafetería y ver a Jane tocando sus cosas. Volvían a estar a solas.

— ¿Perdón? —Jane parecía extrañada. No entendía a qué se refería.

_Maura solía dejar un termo en la nevera con café frio porque a Jane, Korsak y __McConaughey les gustaba mucho y por eso lo compartía dejándolo en aquella nevera._

—Estas bebiendo de algo que no te corresponde. Que yo sepa hay una única "" en esta comisaría y dudo mucho que seas tú…

El termo que estaba sobre la mesa llevaba escrito el nombre de Maura con una etiqueta pegada en el exterior. En sus manos Jane tenía un vaso con el líquido de dicho termo.

—Bueno… —Dijo Jane comprobando que la cara de Maura era la misma que la de antes, de enfado—, pensé que no te molestaría si tu novia, que te recuerdo soy yo, tomase un poco del café frio que tanto le gusta.

— ¿Te sigue gustando algo que viene de mí? —Preguntó con ironía— No lo sabía, como parece ser que últimamente te gustan otras cosas que yo como **MUJER** no puedo darte…

—Maura, ¿todo esto es por lo de hace un rato? Estaba bromeando. No extraño absolutamente nada de los hombres —Decía la verdad.

Maura caminó hasta la estantería para coger un vaso de plástico y depositar café de la cafetera que pertenecía a todos los trabajadores.

—No intentes arreglarlo —La miró de reojo—, te vas a quedar sin sexo de igual modo.

Jane comprobó que nadie se acercaba a la cafetería y aprovechó para hablar libremente.

— ¿Estás segura Dra. Isles? Recuerda que si me castigas también te castigas a ti…y no queremos eso ¿verdad? —Jane arriesgó al dibujar una sonrisa con los labios.

—Pero el castigo te dolerá muchísimo más a ti que a mí —Maura sonrió triunfadora y añadió—. También te iba a dejar sin café frio pero sería una crueldad quitarte lo único que podrá calmarte de tus calentones en los próximos días... —Dijo susurrándole provocativamente muy cerca de su oreja.

Jane se mordió el labio mientras se lamentaba por haber bromeado con aquel comentario del sexo y los hombres. El sexo con Maura era maravilloso y no estaba dispuesta a ser castigada sin practicarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>21:30 de esa misma noche. Lugar; casa de Maura.<strong>

—Listo, ahora a esperar unos veinte minutos y la cena está hecha —Dijo Maura.

Jane se acercó de frente a Maura y pasó los brazos por alrededor de su cintura

—Podemos ir matando el tiempo, ¿se te ocurre algo? —Sonrió divertida buscando su boca para besarla.

Maura correspondió sus besos al mismo tiempo que rodeó con los brazos el cuello de Jane.

— ¿Qué si se me ocurre algo? Por supuesto que sí, ducharme —informó entre besos cariñosos.

—Mmmmm…Buena idea, una duchita nos sentará bien —Dijo bajando las manos hasta el trasero de Maura.

—No tan rápido, ¿recuerdas que tienes prohibido el sexo durante una temporada? —Sonrió divertida—. Nos ducharemos por separadas.

—Cariño… —Jane arrugó el entrecejo intentando convencerla— Prometo no hacer nada más excepto ducharme —La besó nuevamente—. También prometo tener mis manos alejadas de tu cuerpo.

—Jane, ¿te das cuenta donde tienes ahora mismo tus manos, cierto? pues imagina si dejo que nos duchemos juntas…

—_Mau_… por favor. Al menos deja que te haga compañía en el baño —Sonrió con picardía.

—Si hoy te hubieses comportado de otra manera…—Maura pasó verticalmente la lengua por los labios de Jane y luego la besó—, ahora estaríamos desnudas y juntas en la misma ducha. Mis manos recorriendo tu piel desnuda… —Se mordió el labio a propósito.

— ¡Mmmm, no! —Dijo Jane después de resoplar dándose por vencida—. ¿Es definitivo? —Preguntó dudosamente— ¿Me quedo aquí mientras tú estás en el baño?

— ¿Mientras yo estoy desnuda en el baño? Uhmmm, sí, así es —Sonrió burlona—. Nos vemos en un rato —cambió su tono de voz al irónico—, hasta ahora cariño.

Maura abandonó la cocina para ir al baño. Sabía que Jane no iba a quedarse quieta y por eso cerró con llave la puerta del baño. Sí o sí Jane iba a cumplir su castigo, nada de sexo.

* * *

><p><strong>23:17 de la noche.<strong>

— ¿Por qué en tu casa siempre hace tanto frio? —Se quejó Jane entrando en la cama y tapándose con las sabanas.

—Lo sé, perdona. Se me olvidó desconectar el aire acondicionado.

Maura desconectó el aire y después fue a la cama. A horcajadas se subió sobre Jane besando sus labios y poniendo las rodillas a cada lado de la cintura apoyándolas en el colchón.

— ¿Estas juguetona? —Preguntó Jane a la vez que ponía las manos directamente en el trasero de Maura pegándola más contra sí.

—Digamos que muy juguetona… —Maura le mordió el labio inferior estirándoselo delicadamente.

—Mmmm… entonces bienvenida —Jane la besó apasionadamente siendo correspondida.

Deslizó las manos desde la cintura de Maura hasta meterla bajo su blusa y seguir ascendiendo hasta comprobar que su espalda estaba libre de ropa interior cosas que le gustó todavía más.

Maura besó el cuello de Jane añadiendo algún que otro mordisquito.

—Es una pena que esto tenga que terminar aquí…

Dijo Maura entre besos que iban directos a la boca de una sorprendida Jane.

— ¿"_Terminar_"? —Preguntó correspondiéndole a los pequeños besos que recibía.

Maura le agarró delicadamente la cara y depositó otro apasionado y largo beso en los labios de Jane, luego la soltó y se bajó de encima de ella.

—Buenas noches cariño —Dijo con voz inocente—. Espero que puedas dormir bien —Sonrió y se tapó con las sabanas.

— ¿¡Que!? —Jane la miró— Maura, ¿en serio ya está? ¿Esto es todo?

Maura giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Jane.

—Sí, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Sexo?

— ¿¡Qué crees que voy a esperar después de oírte decir que estabas "_muy juguetona_", y ver cómo te ponías sobre mí matándome con tus besos!? —Preguntó incrédula— ¡Por supuesto que esperaba sexo!

Maura sonrió volviendo a sentirse victoriosa.

—No Jane, la pregunta es: ¿qué esperabas tú que sucediese después de avisarte que ibas a extrañar el sexo conmigo?

Jane cogió aire y resopló. Odiaba que Maura hiciera esto.

— ¿Y si me castigaste sin sexo por qué tienes que jugar conmigo?

— ¿Jugar contigo? —Preguntó Maura haciéndose la sorprendida— Yo no he jugado contigo —informó con una sonrisa.

— ¿¡En serio!? —Espetó— ¿Subirte a horcajadas y empezar a calentarme después decirme que estabas juguetona, no es jugar?

— ¡Oh, no, no, no! No recuerdo decirte: "_vamos a tener sexo_", textualmente dije: "_digamos que muy juguetona_".

— ¡Arrrg, Maura! —Se quejó Jane presa de la frustración y calentón del momento.

Maura se mordió el labio superior para resistir la carcajada de risa que le provocó la cara de Jane después de dejarla a medias.

—Lo siento pero tengo que cumplir con lo que te digo. Te prometí dejarte sin sexo y no puedo echarme para atrás incumpliendo con mi palabra.

— ¿¡Podrías dejar de sonreír!? —Pidió molesta— ¡Tu sonrisa triunfadora es mucho más dolorosa que dejarme a medias!

Maura rompió a reír y finalmente Jane se recostó sobre la cama volviendo a taparse con las sabanas y manta.

—Lo siento Jane, mis castigos sin sexo tiene un plus y ese plus consiste en provocarte. A partir de ahora te pensaras las cosas antes de decírmelas… —Dijo para acto seguido inclinarse hacia Jane y poder darle un beso de buenas noches.

—No pienso darte ningún beso —Dijo Jane girándose para darle la espalda.

Maura aprovechó que Jane no podía mirarla y rió sin hacer sonido. Escasos tres segundos más tarde detuvo la risa para hablar en un tono de voz normal.

—De acuerdo —Puso voz irónica sin estar enfadada—, pero recuerda que voltearme la cara para impedirme que te bese suma días de castigo.

— ¡No te escucho! —Jane no llevaba nada bien quedarse sin sexo.

De igual forma Maura le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró al oído:

—Dulces sueños mi amor… —Sonrió divertidamente y dejó de molestarla.

La forense volvió a su lado de la cama y después de apagar la luz se acomodó y buscó una posición más cómoda para dormirse.

"_¡Mierda!_". Se lamentó Jane en silencio.

En ningún momento pensó que Maura llevase tan lejos el castigo, imaginó que una vez en la cama iban a tener sexo pero se equivocaba. Ahora se lamentaba aún más el comentario tan desafortunado que digo esta mañana.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Continuará...<strong>**

**Me quedé con ganas de torturar por más tiempo al personaje de Jane en cuanto al sexo. Si desarrollo algo que me guste referente a ese tema subiré una segunda parte de este mismo capítulo.**

**Como dije en la parte superior, continuare añadiendo capítulos "**_**sueltos**_**" a este fic. No sé cada cuanto tiempo iré subiendo capítulos pero lo haré. Gracias, y por cierto, ¡perdonarme las faltas ortográficas, soy un desastre! (pero intento pulirlo;D).**


	3. No hay sexo sin disculpa¿o sí?

**¡Hola otra semana más! El juego del **_**castigo/tortura**_** me ha dado para otro capítulo aunque no se parece mucho con el anterior creo que llamará vuestra atención. Gracias por leerlo y por vuestras rewies, espero que os guste.**

_**Nota: considero este capítulo M.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo: 03<strong>

"_No hay sexo sin una disculpa… ¿o sí?"_

—Jane, recuerda que esta noche tenemos que quedarnos en uno de los apartamentos de mi amiga Arizona —Le recordó sin dejar de trabajar en un cadáver. Ambas estaban en la morgue.

—Sí, lo sé —Respondió Jane leyendo unos papeles que tenía entre sus manos.

— ¿Y qué más? —Preguntó poniéndola a prueba.

— ¿¡En serio!?

Maura paró un instante lo que estaba haciendo y levantó la vista para mirar a Jane.

—Buff… —Jane resopló— En cuanto yo termine de trabajar paso por casa, recojo nuestros bolsos, espero a que termines, vengo a por ti y nos vamos directas a los apartamentos de Arizona. ¿Contenta?

—Perfecto. Te quiero, luego te veo —siguió trabajando.

—Bien, pero espero que esta noche seas más cariñosa que ahora.

Maura dejó de trabajar y la miró.

—Tienes razón, lo siento.

Jane estaba en frente, al otro lado de la mesa de autopsias así qué Maura dio un paso adelante y se inclinó a ella para darle un beso.

— ¡Maura, no! —Exclamó Jane retirando la cabeza hacia atrás poniendo mala cara— ¿¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me beses teniendo a un cadáver entre nosotras!?

— ¿Modestia? ¿¡En serio Jane!? —Dijo mirándola— ¿Tengo que recordarte la noche que terminamos haciendo el amor encima de esta misma mesa?

—Pero no teníamos un cadáver en la misma mesa ni alrededor… ¿Quieres relajarte por favor? —Propuso Jane dando la vuelta a la mesa— No te agobies Maura, sabes hablar francés mejor que muchos franceses.

Jane se puso a su lado y la besó.

—Todo va a salir bien —añadió

En una urbanización de apartamentos, Arizona tenía una serie de apartamentos comprados los cuales alquilaba, hoy no podía hacerse cargo y le pidió el favor a su amiga. Maura solo tenía que darle las llaves a dos clientes, enseñarles el apartamento y cobrarles pero uno de los clientes habla únicamente francés y ahí venia la preocupación de Maura. Consideraba que su francés no era perfecto y no quería que el cliente estuviese insatisfecho.

* * *

><p><strong>22:45 de esa misma noche.<strong>

El teléfono de Maura vuelve a sonar. Era el último cliente al que tenía que atender, el francés avisó a la forense de que había llegado al apartamento. Ella lo citó en la entrada y con la compañía de Jane se reunión con él. Le enseñaron el apartamento, le cobraron y después de responder –correctamente– a algunas preguntas típicas como: _"¿dónde estaba el mejor restaurante cercano?, ¿Dónde estaba el supermercado?", _Maura y Jane se marcharon al apartamento donde pasarían la noche ya que para regresar a casa tardarían hora y media en coche.

— ¿Lo ves? todo salió bien cariño? —Dijo Jane desde dentro de la piscina del apartamento.

Maura se acercaba a ella con dos vasos que contenían _mojito_ recién hecho. Los dejó sobre el borde de la piscina y se metió al agua.

—Sí, todo salió bien. Menos mal que entendió mi pobre pronunciación del idioma —Se reunió a su lado y le dio un beso.

Jane agarró los dos vasos de mojito y le ofreció uno a ella.

—Salud —ambas brindaron golpeando con suavidad ambos vasos y le dieron un trago a sus respectivas bebidas—. Y que conste que ya te había dicho esta mañana que tu francés es mucho mejor que los de muchos franceses —Sonrió.

—Me defiendo pero tengo que practicar y mejorar ese lenguaje.

—Bueno, si quieres mejorar otro tipo de lengua… —Jane se pegó a ella depositando tiernos besos en su boca— yo puedo ayudarte —sonrió con picardía.

—Vaya, es muy considerado por tu parte que estés dispuesta a hacer ese_ sacrificio_ por mí —sonrió

Jane sujetó ambos vasos pero esta vez para depositarlos en el borde de la piscina. Con su lengua, Jane le humedeció los labios a la rubia para acto seguido besarla.

Maura tiró del cordón del bikini de Jane haciendo que cayera al agua.

—Cariño… —Dijo Jane— Estamos al aire libre y…

Maura ignoró sus palabras. Cara a cara, llevó una mano hasta la cintura de Jane y la pegó aún más contra su cuerpo acorralándola contra la pared de la piscina. Levantó a Jane lo justo y acto seguido pasó la lengua contra uno de los erectos pezones de una sorprendida Rizzoli.

—Mmmm Maur… —susurró y fue incapaz de terminar la frase, su chica volvía a atacar.

Esta vez Maura sumergió la mano en el agua llevándola directamente a la entrepierna de Jane. Metió la mano dentro del bikini para tener acceso a su feminidad.

— ¡Maura! —Exclamó con una sonrisita— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Se mordió el labio disfrutando de las lentas caricias que Maura le hacía.

—Que yo sepa te encanta que practiquemos sexo. ¿Quieres que me detenga? —Preguntó con voz sensual mirándola a los ojos mientras no dejaba de mover la mano en la parte más intimida de Jane.

—Quiero que sigas pero es mejor que te detengas para que no se repita lo de anoche en tu cama… —le mordió el labio—, no quiero que me dejes a medias.

— ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? —Sonrió divertida— Entonces tranquila, no pienso parar porque no puedo hacerlo… —le mordió la barbilla con delicadeza.

—Entonces adelante —Dijo Jane para acto seguido sujetarse con las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Maura.

—Aunque no prometo dejarte libre de torturas… —Advirtió Maura entre besos.

—Tus torturas no me incomodan con tal de que no me dejes a medias.

Admitió Jane abriéndose camino en la entrepierna de Maura. Sin quitarle la prenda le agarró el bikini retirándolo hacia un lado para que su otra mano pudiese tener acceso a la feminidad de una excitada Maura. Movió el pulgar en pequeños círculos sobre su clítoris provocándole pequeños gemidos roncos.

— ¡Mmmm, Jane! —Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja disfrutando de sus caricias.

—Te recuerdo que seguimos estando al aire libre en una piscina.

—Y yo te recuerdo que la piscina es privada, que nadie puede vernos y que llevas un día sin sexo.

Le recordó quitándole la parte de abajo del bikini a Jane. Maura bajó una mano para poder masajearle el clítoris, le encantaba sentir lo hinchado que lo tenía. La forense no se detuvo y continuó su camino hasta llegar a la entrada de su sexo e introducirle dos dedos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Uhhhmm! —Exclamó sintiendo escalofríos con cada una de sus caricias

—Me encantan tus caras de placer… —Movía la mano hacia arriba y abajo pero sin sacar los dedos del interior de Jane. Por largos segundos alternaba los movimientos para causarle una mejor sensación.

— ¡Oh, sí! —Gimió abrazándose más fuerte al cuerpo de Maura y mordiéndole el cuello controlando la presión de sus dientes

—Hazlo —Susurró Maura contra su cuello—, quiero sentir como explotas presa del placer… —los movimientos de su mano ahora eran más profundos.

—Mmmm joder… —Buscó la boca de Maura mordiendo uno de sus labios un tanto fuerte pero sin querer, el placer actuaba por ella—. No te detengas —pidió.

Maura obedecía, anoche Jane pagó sus desafortunadas palabras y hoy le tocaba disfrutar por partida doble.

—Quiero continuar en la cama así que hazlo, quiero que explotes ahora por y para mí —Maura le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y aceleró aún más sus movimientos dentro de Jane.

— ¡No te detengas, no lo hagas ahora! —Pidió Jane sintiendo como el orgasmo la convertía en esclava de las caricias de Maura. Contrajo fuerte los músculos de su vagina consiguiendo apretar dentro de ella los dedos de Maura y disfrutar del placentero orgasmo que estaba teniendo.

— ¿Necesitas unos minutos? —Preguntó una divertida Maura.

—Eres tú quien los necesita porque ahora te toca a ti —Respondió Jane deshaciéndose del bikini de Maura para disfrutar de sus perfectos pechos—. Ven… —Jane la juntó contra su cuerpo haciendo que Maura pasase las piernas alrededor de la cintura de ella.

— ¿Dónde vamos Jane?

— ¿No querías seguir en el dormitorio?

Preguntó Jane mordiéndole el labio. Caminando y sin soltar a Maura, movía una de sus manos dentro del agua para avanzar más rápido y poder llegar a las escaleras.

—Toma —Jane le ofreció una de las toallas que anteriormente habían dejado en el borde de la piscina.

Ambas se taparon con las toallas y fueron al dormitorio sin perder tiempo, las dos tenías las mismas ganas por continuar con lo que empezaron en la piscina.

**En el dormitorio...**

—Estoy pensando en que quizás quiero volver a dejarte castigada —Bromeó Maura besando a Jane mientras ambas se acercaban a la cama.

Jane se deshizo de la toalla de Maura y de la suya propia tirándolas al suelo. Le quitó la parte de abajo del bikini que era lo único que vestía a Maura y luego la pegó todavía más contra su cuerpo.

—De eso ni hablar Maura…

Caminó unos pasos más y se inclinó hacia adelante haciendo que ambas cayeran sobre el colchón, Maura debajo de ella.

—El castigo —prosiguió Jane—, finalizó para siempre en la piscina —Con los dientes le atrapó el labio inferior estirándoselo—. Tendrás que esperar a que me comporte mal para volver a castigarme.

—Lo tendré en cuenta cuando digas algo inapropiado… —Sonrió pícaramente robándole un beso.

—Bien, y ahora disfruta… —Susurró Jane quien estaba encima de Maura pero con ambas rodillas a cada lado de su cintura para no aplastarla. Llevó la mano hasta la entrepierna de Maura masajeándole su feminidad.

—Mmmmm… —Se mordió el labio disfrutando de las caricias de Jane.

Escasos segundos más tarde Maura bajó su mano poniéndola encima de la de Jane y presionándola todavía más contra su feminidad para sentirla mejor.

— ¡Ohh! —gimió nuevamente una excitada Maura.

—No tan rápido Dra. Isles.

Dijo Jane agarrando ambas manos de Maura y acorralándolas contra la almohada.

—Me debes una disculpa, ¿no crees? —Preguntó Jane besando el cuello de Maura.

—No te entiendo —Maura buscó la boca de Jane para besarla pero no lo consiguió porque Jane la esquivó.

—Te pongo en situación…

Dijo Jane subiendo sus besos por el cuello hasta llegar a la barbilla de Maura y darle un pequeño mordisco. Luego continuó hablando.

—Ayer no me dejaste bañarme contigo y para colmo me provocaste y me dejaste con las ganas después de provocarme con peligrosos besos. Eso está muy mal Maura.

— ¡Oh, mierda! —Buscó liberar sus manos de las de Jane pero no fue capaz— No puedes usar eso contra mí en este preciso momento —Dijo Maura volviendo a intentar tener acceso a los labios de Jane, esta vez lo consiguió pero no para besarlos sino para mordérselos.

—No, no, no. Maura… —Dijo Jane cuando se liberó de los dientes de ella—, la tortura será más duradera si me muerdes.

Jane sonrió con maldad sin soltar las manos de Maura que seguían contra la almohada donde tenía apoyada la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué eres tan rencorosa? Además, lo de anoche te lo búscate tú solita.

— ¿Me estás atacando? Tú lo has querido… —Jane se abrió pasó entre las piernas de ella y subió una rodilla restregándola contra el sexo Maura.

— ¡Mmmm, Jane! — Arqueó la espalda gimiendo roncamente— Por favor, no me hagas esto —pidió disfrutando de los movimientos de su rodilla.

—Dime lo que quiero escuchar y la tortura se convertirá en placer —Paró de mover la rodilla y se centró en los pechos de Maura. Entre besos llegó a uno de sus pezones y lo chupó para acto seguido succionarlo.

Maura no se rindió, volvió a hacer fuerza para intentar zafarse de las manos de Jane pero una vez más no pudo conseguirlo.

—Tu tortura te va a costar cara Rizzoli —Advirtió Maura con una sonrisa irónica.

—Es muy fácil, me pides perdón por castigarme sin sexo injustamente y empezamos a disfrutar las dos.

La morena atacó nuevamente los pezones erectos de Maura. Esta vez pasó la lengua por encima de uno y luego lo sopló suavemente.

— ¡Mierda, Jane! ¡Bésame! —Pidió presa de la excitación que le provocaba su tortura.

Jane cedió y poco a poco subió sus besos hasta la boca de Maura.

—No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte cariño —Vaciló Jane para luego besarla.

Maura aguantó un par de segundos y luego atacó. Con los dientes le agarró el labio a Jane y le mordió, primero suave y luego fue subiendo la intensidad de su presión. Movió las manos pero Jane no dejaba que se liberase.

—Suelta… —Pronunció Jane con dificultad intentando zafarse de los dientes de ella.

Maura le apretó más fuerte el labio y Jane no pudo retenerla más viéndose obligada a liberar sus manos.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso Jane! —Dijo Maura agarrándole la cabeza y besándola bruscamente—. Y ahora… —Soltó su cabeza para agarrarle una mano a Jane y llevarla directamente a su propio sexo— continua lo que dejaste a medias…

Jane sonrió por la actitud de Maura, la forense había logrado excitarla bastante.

— ¿Y qué hay tu disculpa? —Dijo Jane bajando el dedo índice por el obligó de Maura produciéndole un cosquilleo.

—No pienso pedirte disculpas —Maura estaba al borde del límite, Jane la estaba volviendo loca con sus malditas y placenteras torturas. Llevó las manos a la espalda de la morena y le aruñó con las uñas pero sin hacerle daño.

—Soy capaz de parar cuando estés en pleno orgasmo… —Advirtió Jane pasando el dedo índice por los labios de la feminidad de una Maura con respiración agitada.

—Maldita sea Jane… —Resopló— ¡Perdón! —Besó sus labios ahogando pequeños gemidos en su boca.

— ¿Y qué más? —Preguntó Jane masajeando el clítoris de Maura con el dedo pulgar— Solo una cosa más y se acabó la tortura —susurró en su oreja—, lo prometo cariño.

Maura se tomó unos segundos, no podía reaccionar con normalidad mientras Jane le producía placer.

—No te merecías mi castigo —gimió—. Y ahora… ¡hazlo! —Pidió Maura quien había perdido el control de su cuerpo hacia bastante tiempo.

— ¿Ves como no era tan difícil? —dijo irónicamente para acto seguido poner fin a su tortura.

Jane llevó la lengua al clítoris de Maura moviéndola en círculos mientras que con la mano introducía dos de sus dedos en el sexo de Maura que, tal y como estaba, no tardaría mucho en conseguir el orgasmo.

— ¡Mmmm! ¡Sí, Jane! —Gimió Maura agarrándose a las sábanas del colchón. Jane sabía cómo hacerlo.

La mano de Jane se movía al mismo ritmo que lo hacia su lengua sobre el clítoris de una excitada Maura. Alternaba movimientos que volvían loca a Maura quien al cabo de unos segundos empezó a sentir que el clímax más profundo se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Uuuuhm, sí! —Gimió— ¡No pares ahora! —Se mordió el labio disfrutando del orgasmo que Jane causaba sobre ella.

Al cabo de los segundos Maura recuperó el ritmo de su respiración.

—Voy a castigarte más veces para que tus venganzas tengan este mismo final —Informó Maura besándola tiernamente.

—Podemos tener este mismo final sin antes tener que pasar por castigos, lo prometo —Sonrieron y Jane correspondió sus besos.

Ambas se tumbaron sobre la cama y se taparon.

—Buenas noches mi amor.

—Buenas noches cariño.

Jane apagó la luz de la mesilla que había junto a su lado de la cama pero al cabo de escasos dos minutos…

—Maura…

— ¿Qué?

—Lo siento, antes perdí el control pero no volveré a ser tan intensa.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Maura aún sin abrir los ojos.

—De mi tortura sobre ti.

Silenció. Maura sintió que su corazón había dejado de latir por unos segundos después de escuchar lo tierna que sonó Jane. Se giró para mirarla, el dormitorio estaba oscuro pero podían verse.

—Cariño, no tienes que disculparte por nada. Tu tortura me ha encantado aunque en ese momento solo quería matarte —sonrió tiernamente y la besó—. Te quiero, todo está bien, lo prometo.

—Yo también te quiero —Dijo Jane para luego depositar un tierno beso en sus labios. Acto seguido se acoplaron cómodamente la una a la otra para lograr dormir cosa que, después de todo, no taró mucho en llegar.

**Fin del capítulo (el fic continuará).**

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta pronto, ¡gracias!<strong>


	4. Caliente

**¡Hola! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo. No volveré a actualizar el fic hasta principios del mes de enero. Felices fiestas. Ojala disfrutéis de este capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo: 04<strong>

"_Caliente"_

—Buenas noches cariño. ¿Todavía sigues enferma? —Preguntó Maura acercándose a ella para tocarle la frente con la palma de la mano.

—Estoy bien —Respondió con voz débil. Estaba tumbada en el sofá.

— ¡Oh, Jane! Estás ardiendo en fiebre.

Maura agarró la manta con la que Jane se tapaba y la desabrigó un poco.

—Tengo frio Maura —Volvió a taparse con la manta.

Maura vio el termómetro sobre la mesa de café y lo cogió, luego se sentó en la mitad del sofá pero en el borde.

— ¿Cuándo te pusiste el termómetro por última vez? —Maura le levantó el brazo y le colocó el termómetro en la axila, luego volvió a bajárselo.

— ¡Maura! —Se quejó— Tienes las manos heladas.

—Claro que no, eres tú que ardes en fiebre.

Maura comprendió que estaba bastante enferma cuando volvió a destapar a Jane y esta no se quejó.

—Dime —Continuó Maura—, ¿has tomado el medicamento para la fiebre?

—Sí, dentro de un rato tengo que volver a tomármelo.

Jane se acurrucó en el sofá cerrando los ojos.

—Cariño el termómetro aún no ha sonado y ya marca treinta y ocho grados… —Le informó acariciándole la cabeza mientras miraba los ojos cerrados de Jane.

—No voy a ir urgencias Maura —Advirtió.

—Ya lo sé, por eso te toca la "opción _B_"…

Jane jamás iba al médico y menos cuando se trataba de fiebres o resfriados por eso a Maura no le quedaba de otra más que recurrir a la "_opción B_", una ducha y no precisamente de agua caliente…

—Maura, no me apetece ducharme ahora —Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá y se quitaba el termómetro que marcaba: "_38.'5º"_.

—Pero tienes que hacerlo si no quieres ir a urgencias.

Amabas fueron al cuarto de baño. La tapa del inodoro estaba bajada y fue ahí donde Jane se sentó mientras esperaba por Maura quien ya giraba la llave de los grifos de la ducha para poner el agua templada más bien un poco fría.

—Cariño, me gusta cuando te atas el cabello en una coleta.

—Jane, ¿sabes que empiezas a delirar? —Dijo con una sonrisa observándola. Hasta enferma era la mujer más bella del universo.

—Pero es verdad, me gusta como llevas el cabello ahora mismo.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta para llevarlo así más veces —Metió la mano en la ducha y se la mojó, el agua ya estaba lista.

Fue hasta donde Jane y le ayudó a quitarse la ropa.

—Vete a cenar, estaré bien mientras me ducho.

—No cuela, primero veo como entras y te mojas, y luego podrás ducharte sola.

Maura agarró la blusa de Jane y delicadamente la subió hacia arriba para poder quitársela.

— ¿Quieres que hagamos el amor? —Preguntó Jane sonriendo pícaramente— Bien, ese plan me gusta más que la ducha —Pasó las manos alrededor de la cintura de Maura y acto seguido la besó por el cuello.

—Estate quieta mi amor —sonrió por sus besos que le producían cosquillas—. No estás en condiciones de hacer el amor.

Cuando consiguió quitarle la camisa, Jane quedó en ropa interior.

—Entonces tengamos solo sexo salvaje, sin besos, sin caricias… —Se desabrochó el sujetador tirándolo al suelo y acto seguido miró a Maura— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Jane se mordió el labio intentando provocarla.

—Me encanta lo que veo —Dijo Maura volviendo a sonreír—, pero no te vas a librar de la ducha. Vamos, entra.

Jane resopló y terminó de desnudarse. Fue hasta la ducha no sin antes quejarse y rechistar. Un par de minutos más y por fin entró en la ducha.

— ¡Bravo! Todavía recuerdo los quince minutos que tardaste en entrar a la ducha la última vez que te dio fiebre… Vas progresando.

—No fueron tantos minutos —Rechistó bajó el chorro de agua.

—Sí que fueron tantos.

Maura abrió la puerta de la ducha y volvió a mojarse una mano, giró la llave del grifo poniendo el agua un poco más fría porque Jane la había cambiado casi a caliente.

— ¡No, Maura! —Se quejó frunciendo los labios en señal de descontento.

—Lo siento cariño pero es por tu bien. Venga, tres minutos más y puedes salir —Dijo mientras se sentaba en el inodoro a esperar por ella.

— ¿Maura? —Jane tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se lavaba con jabón lo más rápido posible para terminar pronto.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Sabes que te odio en estos momentos?

—Lo sé, pero también sé que es _un odio pasajero_. En cuanto termines y te seques estarás encantada de recibir mis mimos.

Un breve silencio y…:

— ¿Maura…?

— ¿Qué? —Volvió a responder.

—Te quiero. Y no, no estoy delirando.

Maura sonrió tiernamente, le encantaba lo dulce que Jane se mostraba.

—Yo también te quiero.

* * *

><p>Al terminar de ducharse se secó y después de ponerse el pijama se metió en la cama. Maura cenó sola y luego se fue al dormitorio.<p>

— ¿Ya cenaste? —Preguntó Jane.

—Pensé que estabas dormida.

Maura fue a la cama por el lado de Jane y se sentó a su lado.

—Sí, ya cené —Le tocó la frente—. ¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?

—Mejor, el termómetro marcaba treinta y seis grados y medio.

Maura le dio un beso para luego ir a su lado de la cama y meterse entre las sabanas. Jane se juntó a ella y puso la cabeza sobre el pecho de Maura cerrando los ojos.

* * *

><p>—Buenos días Jane. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?<p>

— ¡Hola cariño! Muy bien, te estaba esperando.

Jane encendió el termómetro y fue junto a Maura mostrándole el pequeño visor que indicaba los grados de la última temperatura que se tomó.

—Treinta y tres grados —Dijo Maura después de leerlo en el termómetro—. Eso es perfecto, no tienes nada de fiebre.

Jane estaba en albornoz el cual se desabrochó sensualmente frente a la atenta mirada de Maura. Acto seguido dejó que cayese al suelo quedando en ropa interior y se acercó a ella de frente robándole un beso.

—Anoche no tuvimos sexo, créeme que hoy no va a ser igual.

Jane agarró una de las manos de Maura tirando de ella con cuidado. Maura seguía sus pasos mientras disfrutaba de las vistas que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de Jane con escasa ropa puesta.

—No sé si es bueno que lo hagamos estando enferma —Dijo entrando al dormitorio.

—Maura, no solo es bueno…también necesario —Jane se pegó a ella de frente y le besó el cuello hasta llegar a su boca y hacer lo mismo.

—Detente… —Maura se separó de ella sin ser brusca—, no quiero que te pongas peor. Te prometo que en cuanto estés…

Jane no dejó que terminase. Pegada a Maura caminó algunos pasos para acordarla contra la pared. Le quitó la blusa que Maura tenia puesta y luego metió la mano entre ambos cuerpos para tener acceso a la feminidad, todavía con ropa, de la forense.

—Detente… —volvió a pedirle pero esta vez con más dificultad que la primera.

—No voy a detenerme porque ninguna de las dos lo queremos…

Informó Jane y Maura terminó cediendo presa del placer que comenzaba a sentir. Pasó las dos manos por la cintura de Jane y entre besos en su boca caminó hasta que ambas llegaron y cayeron sobre la cama.

— ¡Me estás matando Maura! —Exclamó Jane entre gemidos roncos.

Ambas están sin ropa y sobre la cama. Jane debajo mientras que Maura jugueteaba con su lengua en el clítoris de una excitada Jane.

—Eso quiero… —Dijo para seguidamente succionarle el clítoris y soltárselo pasados escasos segundos.

— ¡Uuuuhm, Maura! —Se mordió el labio con fuerza.

Maura sabía dónde y cómo hacerlo para conseguir que Jane llegase al placer máximo.

— ¿Necesitas una pausa? —Preguntó una divertida Maura incorporándose para quedar a la altura de Jane y poder besarla en la boca.

—Por supuesto que no —Jane se giró quedando sobre el cuerpo de Maura—. Serás tú la que me pida un pausa… —Aseguró besando su cuello.

—Eso suena excesivamente bien.

—No sabes cuánto Isles… —Añadió Jane bajando sus besos en dirección a la feminidad de su chica.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hasta enero!<strong>


	5. Venganza

**Hola de nuevo, aquí estoy con otro capítulo. Espero que os guste. Por cierto, si encontráis faltas ortográficas agradezco que me lo hagáis saber, sigo trabajando para poder mejorar, gracias;)**

**PD: capítulo clasificado para mayores de 18 años (contenido explícito de alguna escena sexual).**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo: 5<strong>

"_Venganza_".

—Jane, gracias por ofrecerte voluntaria para acompañarme. No me apetece ir a esta cena de antiguos compañeros de instituto. Parece que ser forense es algo del otro mundo…

—No tienes que agradecérmelo Maura, estoy en deuda contigo.

Dijo Jane dándole la espalda para poder mirarse en el otro espejo del baño. Ambas terminaban de maquillarse para ir a dicha cena.

Al terminar, Maura tomo algunos segundos para contemplar de arriba abajo la belleza de Jane.

—Estás muy guapa, demasiado… —Aseguró Maura mordiéndose el labio y poniendo una sonrisa divertida.

—Gracias, aunque tu escote me hace sombra… —Jane dio unos pasos hacia adelante y le robó un beso—. Esta noche será especial, no sé mi manos podrán aguantar hasta llegar a casa antes de caer en la tentación de tocar tu cuerpo…

Esta vez y con cuidado, Jane le mordió el labio inferior y después de estirárselo con los dientes, la besó.

* * *

><p><strong>23:15 de esa misma noche.<strong>

Jane consiguió que Maura entrase en el baño del restaurante junto a ella.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Jane? —Susurró para no ser escuchada desde fuera.

—Se llama venganza… —Informó Jane para luego atacar con peligrosos besos el cuello de la forense.

—Para, para, para —Pidió Maura poniendo la mano en el pecho de Jane y retirándola hacia atrás—. Estamos en los baños del restaurante y tenemos a seis personas esperando por nosotras en la mesa… ¿entiendes la situación en la que estamos?

—La pregunta no es esa Maura, la pregunta es: ¿recuerdas tú dónde estábamos ambas cuando tu mano invadía la parte superior de uno de mis muslos?

— ¿Perdón? —Preguntó confusa.

—Sí, no te hagas la listilla. En aquella cena benéfica de hace algunos meses. Tú, yo y cientos de personas en varias mesas, tu mano jugando bajo la mesa con mi muslo y algo más…

Maura abrió la boca en forma de "O".

— ¿¡En serio!? ¿Ahora me vienes con esas, Jane? —Resopló por resignación.

— ¡Aja! ¿A que no tiene gracia? pues eso mismo sentí yo aquella noche. Y ahora si me disculpas, voy a seguir con lo que empecé… —Jane la pegó contra la puerta del baño y la besó por el cuello en dirección al generoso escote que Maura lucia. Aunque llevaba una blusa, no todos los botones estaban abrochados.

— ¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer? —pregunto entre pequeños suspiros, intentaba ocultar los leves gemidos que comenzaba a sentir.

Jane guardó unos segundos de silencio y después contestó mirándole a los ojos.

—Tengo pensado entretenerte un poco más para que los que están en la mesa crean que estamos haciendo cosas "inapropiadas".

— ¡Jane, por favor! Me moriré de la vergüenza cuando llegue a la mesa y nos miren con cara de circunstancia…

— ¡Bingo! Ese es mi objetivo, dejarte en evidencia —Jane sonrió con maldad.

Con una de sus piernas se hizo hueco entre las de Maura para con la rodilla poder tener acceso a la entrepierna de ella.

—Mmmm, cariño, no sigas jugando con fuego porque sabes que no resisto ni a la mitad de tus provocaciones —Pidió Maura sintiendo como el placer empezaba a ser más intenso— ¿Quieres que te pida perdón por aquel juego sin importancia? Lo haré.

— ¿Juego sin importancia? ¡Maura! ¡Me metiste mano en presencia de más personas!

—No seas exagerada, además, nadie vio nada porque fue bajo la mesa y el mantel nos cubría —Se justificó.

—Lo siento, ahora no puedo parar…

Informó Jane succionándole el labio inferior para luego mordérselo delicadamente.

—Y da gracias a que no te metí mano delante de todos tus ex compañeros. Ahora vas a sentir lo que yo sentí cuando me ponías contra las cuerdas delante de aquellos invitados.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Eres odiosa, Jane! —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás elevando la barbilla hacia arriba y mirando al techo— Olvidaba lo rencorosa que puedes llegar a ser.

—Mientras más me ataques, más tiempo te retengo… —Sonrió divertida— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes controlar tu cuerpo?

Jane fue más allá y depositó su mano izquierda en el muslo de Maura, después de vacilar por unos segundos de si subirla o no, lo hizo. Debajo de la falda y poco a poco subió la mano por el interior del muslo de Maura hasta llegar a su feminidad.

Maura la besó para ahogar algún que otro gemido en la boca de Jane.

—Vale, vale, vale. Tienes razón. Disfruté en aquel acto benéfico pero ahora entiendo que jugué con fuego… —Maura depositó ambas manos en el rostro de Jane para llamar la atención de su mirada— Por favor, no sigas provocándome. Una hora como máximo y nos vamos a casa para continuar esto, lo prometo. ¿De acuerdo?

—Mmmm, interesante propuesta… —Jane no quitó la mano de la entre pierna de Maura pero sí la dejó quieta.

— ¿Salimos ya? Por favor —pidió.

—Sí, pero antes dame un beso de los que me gustan y prometo aguantar sin provocarte hasta llegar a casa —Dijo en tono de burla.

Después de resoplar, Maura agarró con las dos manos el rostro de Jane y la besó en la boca jugando con su lengua en repetidas ocasiones.

—Por cierto —dijo Maura justo al terminar de besarla—, pienso cobrarte esta _jugarreta _Jane Rizzoli…

Se separó de Jane y caminó hasta la puerta del baño para poder salir.

—Mientras pueda pagarte con sexo estaré encantada de que te la cobres —Dijo con una sonrisa a la vez que seguía sus pasos.

* * *

><p><strong>Tan solo diez minutos más tarde…<strong>

"_**¡Mierda!**_" Pensó Maura para sus adentros. Acto seguido cogió su teléfono móvil y escribió lo siguiente:

"_**Haz el truco que sabes para que el teléfono te llame automáticamente pasados unos segundos. Atiendes la falsa llamada y te inventas una excusa para irnos de aquí lo antes posible".**_

Jane frunció el ceño, un sonido parecido al de su teléfono había llamado su atención. Buscó el teléfono y vio el mensaje de Maura.

_**¡Sí!**_ Exclamó Jane en lo más profundo de su ser. Siguió la petición de Maura e hizo el "_truco_" el cual consistía en marcar un número, pulsar el botón de _llamada _y esperar treinta segundos para que el teléfono sonase por si solo simulando una llamada telefónica. Luego dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa como habían hecho casi todos los que estaban allí sentados.

—Y dime Jane, ¿cuantos años llevas dedicándote a tu profesión? —Preguntó Jay, uno de los ex compañeros de instituto de Maura.

—Hace más de… —Jane fue interrumpida por su teléfono. El _truco _estaba haciendo su trabajo—, disculpa. Tengo que atender.

—Por favor, adelante.

El "_yo_" interior de Maura sonreía de felicidad. Unos segundos más y podía estar a solas en la intimidad con Jane.

— ¿Korsak? Sí, Maura está conmigo. ¿Por qué? —Dijo Jane fingiendo una conversación telefónica— De acuerdo, sí, lo entiendo. No te preocupes, ya vamos para allí —Colgó el teléfono.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó Maura siguiendo la mentira de Jane.

—Lo siento chicos, cosas de trabajo —Jane miró a Maura—. Tenemos que irnos, un homicidio en _Charles Street_.

— ¡Oh, no! Que lastima… —Maura carraspeó la garganta poniéndose en pie— Lo siento, me lo estaba pasando muy bien —Mintió.

— ¡Tranquilas! El trabajo es lo más importante, y más el vuestro —Dijo una de las ex compañeras de Maura.

—He pasado un rato bastante agradable, un placer conoceros —Dijo Jane alzando una de sus manos en forma de despedida.

Se suponía que la escena del crimen las estaba esperando con urgencias.

—Hasta otra, bye —Dijeron casi a la vez todos los ex compañeros de Maura.

* * *

><p><strong>En el coche, de camino a casa…<strong>

—Pensé que te lo estabas pasando bien con tus ex compañeros… —Dijo Jane aguantando la risa.

—Y lo hacía, pero entonces llegó tu provocación en el baño y desde entonces no he podido parar de desear estar a solas contigo.

— ¿Podrás esperar a que lleguemos a casa? ¿O vas a violarme mientras conduzco?

—No te hagas la graciosilla y conduce más rápido o busca un sitio el cual esté cerca y oscuro. Te necesito ya.

Aire, eso es lo que necesitó Jane después de que la respiración se le cortase por aproximadamente siete segundos. La declaración de Maura le había pillado de sorpresa. Sabía que su chica tenía ganas de sexo pero no había imaginado hasta qué punto.

— ¡Para, Maura! —Pidió Jane agarrando la mano de Maura que jugueteaba peligrosamente con su feminidad por encima de la ropa.

—Jane, estamos en medio de la carretera y es de noche… relájate, nadie está mirando —Advirtió Maura besando el cuello de Jane, podía tener fácil acceso a ella porque se había desabrochado el cinturón de seguridad.

—No puedo concentrarme Maura —Informó entre besos—. Por favor, dame solo tres minutos más y estamos en casa, prometo no defraudarte.

— ¿En serio? ¿Me acorralas en el baño de ese restaurante y ahora me pides favores? Lo siento pero no acepto…

Maura llevó la mano tras el volante del coche y subió movió la palanca haciendo que el intermitente derecho se activase.

— ¿Qué haces Maura? —Quiso saber después de mover la palanca y apagar el intermitente.

— ¡Jane! —Maura volvió a encender el intermitente— ¡No lo toques! Venga, ahora metete en esa calle y bajas al parking subterráneo.

— ¿Maura, estás bien? —Preguntó sin dejar de mirarla— No vamos a ir a ese parking porque tu casa está a tres minutos de aquí.

—Tengo ganas de sexo, como no entres en ese parking vas a pasarte una larga temporada durmiendo sola. ¿Quieres eso? —Preguntó con mirada desafiante.

—¡De acuerdo! Pero al menos deja que el semáforo se ponga en color verde.

— ¿¡En serio!? —Resopló mirando a otro lado— Eres detective, has hecho cosas más graves que saltarte un semáforo en rojo…

—Lo has conseguido…

Jane miró a la derecha, no venía ningún otro coche y decidió meterse por la calle que Maura le había indicado segundos antes. El semáforo seguía en rojo pero por suerte no parecía haber nadie alrededor.

— ¿Ves que fácil era? No costaba tanto… —Sonrió satisfecha.

—Menos burla y da gracias a que nadie me ha visto porque como me llegue una multa te la pienso cobrar a ti.

—Eres _"poli", _no te van a multar —Sin más, Maura buscó con la mirada cuando llegaron al parking—. Mira, allí no llega la luz, aparca justo en medio.

—Me parece surrealista…vamos a tener sexo en el coche y en mitad de un parking…

—Te recuerdo que has sido tú quien empezó todo esto Jane.

—Pero no pretendía mantener sexo en el baño de ese restaurante.

— ¿Estás segura? —Preguntó con ironía.

En lugar de contestar, Jane prefirió sonreír y guardar silencio.

—De acuerdo, aquí tendremos intimidad.

Maura le desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad a Jane y sin perder más tiempo se sujetó al cuello de Jane y se puso sobre sus piernas a horcajadas.

—Vaya —Jane echó el asiento hacia detrás llegando al máximo posible para tener más espacio—, veo que esto va en serio. Con cosas así me demuestras que estás loca por mí… —Dijo Jane con una divertida sonrisa.

—No estoy loca por ti sino por el sexo —Maura mordió el labio superior de Jane para luego estirárselo. Sus manos, como el resto de su cuerpo, tampoco podían quedarse quietas y las metió bajo la blusa para poder masajear ambos pechos de Jane.

— ¿Vamos a saltarnos los preliminares? Perfecto… —Agarró la blusa de Maura por el escote y de un jalón hizo que los botones de la blusa se desabrochasen por completo. Acto seguido se quitó la blusa para después hacer lo mismo con el sujetador de Maura.

—Esta Jane me gusta más que la del semáforo… —Maura se las ingenió y consiguió meter una de sus manos bajó el vestido y ropa interior de Jane consiguiendo tener acceso a gran parte de su feminidad.

—Oh, Maura… —Susurro Jane mientras su boca se dirigía a uno de los pechos de la forense. Una vez allí lamió y jugó por segundos con uno de sus erectos pezones para finalmente succionarlo con la boca.

—Joder… —Maura se mordió el labio— Me encantaría dejarte sin sexo en este precioso momento por ser tan vengativa —Informó segundos antes de introducir un dedo en la vagina de Jane.

— ¡Mmmm! —Jane gimió roncamente— Pero no lo vas a hacer porque estás demasiado caliente —Subió los besos hasta llegar al cuello de Maura y darle un mordisco acompañado de una pequeña succión que le dejaría marca solo por pocos segundos.

—Rizzoli… ¿quieres que te demuestre como estás a tiempo de quedarte sin sexo? —Dejó de mover el dedo que tenía en su vagina y vaciló haciendo largas pausas entre penetración y penetración.

— ¿Sí? Vale, pero dame un segundo... —Pidió Jane.

La detective le subió la falda hasta la cintura y con una de sus manos retiró el tanga hacia un lado para que los dedos de su otra mano pudiesen tener acceso a su feminidad. Con el pulgar le acarició lentamente el clítoris a Maura y segundos más tarde introdujo un dedo en la entrada de su feminidad. Poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo consiguiendo mover más rápido su mano.

—Oh… —Gimió Maura quien disfrutaba.

—Adelante Maura, demuéstrame ahora como puedes dejarme sin sexo… —Desafió Jane disfrutando de las caras de placer que ponía la forense.

—Mierda… eres odiosa —Maura besó bruscamente la boca de Jane pero sin producirle dolor. El labio inferior de Jane parecía haber perdido sensibilidad porque Maura no escuchó queja alguna tras el último mordisco, un tanto fuerte, que le había dado presa del descontrol que la morena le producía cuando jugaba con su feminidad.

—No pienso parar hasta que escuche mi nombre después del orgasmo… —Informó Jane quien introdujo otro dedo en la lubricada vagina de Maura.

—Mmmm, ¡sí!

Maura pegó su frente a la de Jane y cerró los ojos, su chica la estaba volviendo loca en tan solo segundos. Con una mano agarró la cabeza de Jane para poder pegarla lo máximo posible a la suya y besarla sin control alguno mientras disfrutaba del orgasmo.

— ¡Oooh, Jane! No pares, ¡no ahora! —Suplicó entre gemidos— ¡Ummm, joder!

—Te ha gustado… ¿Ha que soy mejor que todas tus ex juntas?

— ¿Qué? —Frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa de Jane— Cállate y ven —Dijo Maura para luego pasarse al asiento trasero del coche—, es tu turno…

Maura le agarró de la mano e hizo que Jane se sentase sobre ella. Pensaba devolverle el orgasmo que escasos segundos antes Jane le había provocado.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>El fic continuará… ¡Os veo en el próximo capítulo!<strong>


End file.
